


i am not there, i did not die

by Dessmina



Series: do not stand at my grave and weep [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessmina/pseuds/Dessmina
Summary: Outtakes and things that could have been from 'do not stand at my grave and weep'
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: do not stand at my grave and weep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Outtake #1 Andromeda

“How do you do it?” And before she could think to answer, to work out what he meant, George continued, a hollow feeling in his chest. “How do you go on with so much death in your heart?”

Andromeda put down her cuppa, tracing the rim of the cup as she considered his question. She looked at him, her expression gentle as she took in his hunched form and the absent-minded way he rubbed the side of his head where an ear used to be.

“You manage it,” she settled on. “You became so used to the feeling, at times you do not notice it all. And then, at one point you will stumble upon something that makes it easier to manage, something that makes it worth staying around,” she paused, taking a sip of her tea and letting him stew on that for a while. “You will find something that will make your life a little bit more bearable,” it was a solemn promise, and George couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't I include it? I just couldn't seem to find a place it fit. In the same vein, I wanted to include Arthur more, but I had no idea where to put add him, and I didn't want to just tack him on, you get me?
> 
> Hmm, I love Andromeda's character. There's something about her that just makes her one of my faves. I also always imagine her to get on quite well with Percy, for various reasons.


	2. Outtake #2: Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in George's first year as Skull!

"You going to the holiday party?" George tilted his head at Anna as she decorated their trailer, balancing on a ladder carefully. She made a face as she considered it.

"I'd rather not," she said at last, a grimace on her face. "It's not really a holiday party, it's just a Christmas party slapped with a 'holiday' label to make it seem inclusive." The grimace was still there as she continued to hang up her decorations. George walked up and started passing them towards her.

"That sucks," he said and Anna laughed.

"It does! Last time I went I wanted to put on some Hanukkah music, the looks I got…" she trailed off, the laughter disappearing from her face, becoming slightly more somber. She then lightly shook her head. "Well, no point on dwelling on it!"

George watched her for a bit as she forces herself to smile, as she hung up paper snowflakes and dreidels.

"What'd you think?" She asked at last, stepping off the ladder. George took up a thinking pose next to her.

"It looks good, but it's missing something!" He snapped his fingers. "I know! One second!" And with that he quickly went into his room in the trailer.

He made sure that Anna didn't follow before sticking his hand into one of the expendable bags he got from Bill. He took out a wreath with one hand, making sure that he made noise as though he was looking for something with the other, knocking some of the stuff around.

"There you go!" George said, passing the wreath to Anna who smiled widely.

"This is beautiful!" She carefully took the wreath from him and George felt proud of himself, Angelina and Katie for job well done.

Anna passed by him and hung the wreath on the door, stepping back to admire it.

"Happy Hanukkah," George said to her and she smiled.

"Happy Hanukkah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Jewish so sorry if it's awkward or inaccurate! As always, thank you for reading and all the kudos! Happy Hanukkah (:


	3. Could have been: Harry gave George the bike

“You certain Harry?”

“I’d never really use it for anything, it would just sit in the shed and gather dust. I thought it’d do better with someone who will ride the motorcycle, rather than let it go into disrepair,” Harry said with a shrug, fixing his glasses in the next second.

“Sirius gave it to you-”

“And I’m certain he wouldn’t mind it going to someone who will be doing risky stunts on it day in and day out,” Harry’s voice was firm and booked no arguments.

“Did you just use your teacher voice on me?” George said incredulously and Harry blushed slightly.

"It's a habit," Harry admitted. "But, stop changing the subject. Just take it and do the greatest stunts on them you can yeah? Maybe it will give you some freedom, take your mind off things. It can fly, you know? And we'll all feel better if you used something we knew was somewhat safe," the last point was said wryly, with a glance to where mum was tending the chickens. Point taken.

"You know Harry," George said quietly. "You are the rarest type of person I have ever met. And the strangest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I throw that idea out? Because I couldn't really see Harry doing that, giving away one of the few things Harry had of Sirius, and George wouldn't have agreed to it no matter what. When I first started writing this fic, I planned on Harry giving the bike to George, rather than asking him to learn together. In the end, I preferred them learning to ride together! I might include an outtake where they go riding together at one point hmm.


End file.
